Aurora's Story
by idontmindreally
Summary: Story of Quileute pack's kids. Cannon pairings except for Jacob's with Angela Webber and Embry's with my own made-up character, Kylee. Main person is Kylee and Embry's feisty daughter, Aurora, who's in love with a vampire. Cullens and Bella included!


**Chapter 1 (Teaser!)**

~Prologue~

I settled further into Edward's arms, it was 3 am and were sitting in our house in London watching transformers for what seemed like the millionth time (it's Emmett's favorite movie). Rosalie and Emmett were watching to, Jasper was reading his battered copy of Moby Dick, and Alice was in her room, styling her hair for shopping at Harrods. She needs six hours to get her complete look perfect… I kid you not. Suddenly the fashionista herself burst into the room. "Oh my Carlisle!" she exclaimed.

"What, did you brake your blow-dryer?" Edward joked.

"NO, this is serious," She said, se looked, if possible, paler than usual, her eyes were wiled, and her voice was drawn. I put my pale hand on Edward's chest, "I think this is worth listening to," I murmured. Instantly he quieted. Rosalie glanced up, looking uninterested; Jasper looked up from his well-loved novel, looking concerned; And Emmett of course was to wrapped up in Transformers to even notice she was talking.

"There was a vampire, of our kind, he was on one knee to a girl, she looked like a vampire, but than a gigantic wolf loped up behind them, but instead of attacking like a regular vampire, she phased, she attacked the wolf, and eventually he retreated, Then she phased back, and before I could see anymore, the vision ended." She concluded, sounding disappointed. Jasper instantly sprung into military mode.

"Description of female," He barked.

"Ummm, I didn't really notice," Alice said thoughtfully.

"You didn't notice?!" He snapped incredulously. Alice didn't take offence from his manor, or his tone. We're used to Jasper's military side. Besides, it was quite hilarious sometimes, plus we get a kick out of it. I had this power I acquired, when I was changed into a vampire, I could allow, or disallow other vampires to use their powers on me. If I consciously allow Edward, my husband to read my mind, he can, unlike when I was human.

"ummm, no" Alice said, "I was otherwise preoccupied."

"Well, did you notice anything else about her?" He pressed.

"Like what?" Alice asked, a little exasperatedly.

"Her hair, her height, her skin tone, the color of her hair, her voice, her eyes, her face, her clothes, her phasing, her fur, her run, her attack, her shoe size, the density of her bones, her blood pressure-"

"Her bra size," Emmett cut in.

"What?!?!"

"Wait," Emmett said, suddenly disoriented, "Are we talking about Bella, or Rosalie?"

"Ummm...why do you won't to know Bella's bra size?" Edward asked, looking partly amused, partly annoyed, and partly curious.

"More importantly," Alice butted in, "Why don't you want to know mine?"

"Not that that's a problem or anything," Jasper cut in, momentarily slipping out of military mode.

"It's not like your bras are to small for my slingshot or anything, Alice," Emmett said in his innocent I'm not planning anything, why ever would you think I was planning something voice, while making the most hideous puppy dog expression.

"I love you Em, but you are sooooo not innocent...or using my bra for a slingshot" Rosalie said, bringing back the catch phrase from all those years ago. We all laughed, and then,

"Bella..." Emmett said, hopefully.

I opened my mouth to respond, but Edward beat me to it, "No," He said, curtly.

"PEOPLE! We have a crisis here and all you can talk about is braziers?!" Jasper said formally.

"Sorry, sweetheart" Alice soothed him. Uhmm… alright… lesse… The chick had really pretty strawberry blonde hair a lot like Tanya's. It was long and straight from the looks of it but she had it back in a sort of sloppy bun… it was really cute actually… you should try it sometime Rose. Like if we straightened your hair and then—"

"ALICE".

"Sorry… She looked a bit on the shorter side but she was plenty muscular… she looked like she does an artistic sport like gym or something like that. Her voice was crisp and determined sounding. She didn't have a soft voice like Bella's or a… seductive voice like Rosalie. Her phasing was graceful as was her run. Her fur was the similar to her hair but quite a few shades darker with a very, very pale white underbelly and really, really light blue eyes. It was really creepy actually. Her attack was also very graceful but it was vicious definitely. But there was no intent to kill. I think she's really just a young girl, honestly. But I have the feeling she knew this other wolf before he came. She defiantly didn't hesitate, didn't wait to see what he was all about…"

"Alice, we can't go on your hunches and premonitions-"

"Jaz, I'm a PHYCHIC. Trust me on this one"

"We can take it into account but I can't guarantee anything". He replied stiffly. Alice looked like she was going to argue but I caught her eye and mouthed "I gotcha". She rolled her eyes and nodded fractionally then turned back to Jasper.

"So, General, What's the plan?"

"Bella, why don't you try and get in touch with Kylee and Angela. Tell them we're visiting tomorrow for a few weeks and that we'll get our own hotel. Tell them sorry for the short notice and that we wanted to surprise the kids".

"Sir, yes, sir" I replied saluting stiffly.

"Edward, you can start packing for everyone because I think you are by far the most efficient… Rosalie, you can go ahead and wrap the gifts we have ready… Alice you can sketch a picture of the scene especially the vampire the girl was with… Emmett—"

"He's not gonna answer you," Rose cut in, "Is there any chance we could just leave him here? You know put the movie on replay he'd never notice we were gone…!"

"Rosalie," Edward warned, "Be nice".

"Okay I was just saying!"

"_Anyways_," Jasper cut in exasperatedly (Jasperated Exasperated), "I'll go ahead and make arrangements to get our asses over there on the next plane and I guess I should try to contact Carlisle, too… Move out troops"

So we did, leaving Emmett commenting on the "amazing car-robot thingies" and "really hot chick" to an empty room

**A/N: It'll be a while til I actually post any more of this. I haven't written the whole thing and I'm sort of at a dead-end. I have this really cool idea, but I need to like…objectify it. So… I'll post chapters few and faw-between. Sorry… this story kinda sucks right now :( **

**xo**

Isabel 


End file.
